Josh Barrett
Joshua 'Josh' Barrett is a character in Home and Away. He is portrayed by Jackson Gallagher. Storylines Josh shows up on the beach where Heath Braxton and Bianca Scott are having their wedding reception. He and Maddy Osborne flirt, but are interrupted by Casey Braxton who wants to take Maddy home. Casey and Josh fight, before Casey and Maddy leave. Josh and his brother Andy follow Casey and Maddy's car and run them off the road, causing them to crash. Casey is serious injured, but Maddy forgives Josh and they begin dating. Josh leaves home and Maddy hides him in her bedroom, but Alf and Roo Stewart find them and throw Josh out. Maddy decides to join Josh and they spend the night in Mangrove Rive High School. Josh gets a call from Andy, who tells him that Darryl Braxton confessed to killing their father, Johnny. Andy decides to get revenge on Brax. As Brax comes out of court, Andy realises that the gun he was going to use is missing. Debbie then appears with the gun and fires towards Brax, but accidentally hits Josh. When Josh finds out that the Braxton's were responsible for his father's death, they keep their distance. Josh is found by Brax when he is off to collect his father's ashes and is offered a lift to the Morgue because his brother Andy Barrett did not wish to come with him. Where Brax later steals a ripped photos of Heath and Casey to show his mother Cheryl confesses that they are Johnny's kids meaning Heath, Casey and Josh are brothers. As Josh found out the truth, he then confronted Casey about, Casey did not accept it and asked Josh to leave. Josh then wanted to concentrate on his studies for the school exams, even when Maddy ask him to attend to her dance party. Josh then became close to Evelyn MacGuire, even when Maddy pushes him away when Roo was in hospital. Josh spend at the farm when Evelyn, riding on a getaway horse. They soon share a kiss and they were spotted by Marilyn Chambers. Marilyn and John Palmer confronts him and Josh tells Evelyn that he can't tell Maddy about their kiss and tells Evelyn that they must stay away from eachother for a while. Spencer and Chris Harrington discovered marijuana under the Barretts' caravan, which shocks Josh and asks Evelyn to help him find Andy. Josh was then bashed up at the caravan park and came to Evelyn for help and stayed for the night at her house. Maddy was angry at Josh for not returning her calls and coming to Evelyn instead of her. Josh then confess to Maddy about his kiss with Evelyn, which causes him and Maddy to break up. Josh confess his love with Evelyn, saying he wants to be with her. But Evelyn worries that she and Josh are doing the wrong thing, but Josh stops her words with a kiss and he and Evelyn began a relationship. When Evelyn and Josh as a couple, Casey offers Josh to stay at his house to keep him safe from the caravan park until it's sorted. Josh accepts the offer and stays with the Braxtons. Josh gets annoyed when Maddy humiliated Evelyn in class and defends Evelyn from Maddy. Andy tells Josh to skip school for a few days and ask him to lay low, but Josh refuses. Evelyn began to worry when she learnt that Josh is still in danger, but Josh tells her that he'll be OK and she doesn't need to worry about it. Evelyn asked him when he will ever be safe again. Gallery JoshandAndyBarrett.png|Josh and his brother Andy. image.jpg|Barrett Brothers Category:Characters Category:2013 Characters